fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Natasha/Supports
With Seth C Support *'Natasha:' Oh, General Seth, how do you do? *'Seth:' ...Sister Natasha, good day to you. I appreciate the care you give our wounded, but be sure to care for yourself, too. I heard about what happened the other day. It could have turned out badly... *'Natasha:' I'm sorry to have worried you. When I see an injured person, I must help. I seldom think of the consequences to myself. I shall be more careful in the future. *'Seth:' Grado doesn't know what they've lost, Natasha. You're indispensable to us. If you were injured, our entire strategy could be slowed or lost altogether. Take care of yourself first, and worry about us later. *'Natasha:' Seth, you are the one who is indispensable, far more than I am. You race into danger, acting as a decoy or rescuing people alone. You're the one who is reckless. I wish you would watch yourself. *'Seth:' I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'd been causing you so much worry. I promise to be less reckless. But you, don't do anything I wouldn't do. *'Natasha:' Yes, General. May you be guided to safety. B Support *'Seth:' Sister Natasha? Are you well? I heard you collapsed last night. Maybe you should rest more, instead of risking yourself on-- *'Natasha:' Oh, General Seth... I'm sorry about that... We had many wounded, and I drained myself healing them all. However, I rested well last night, and I am fully recovered. I'm sorry for giving you so much cause to worry once again. *'Seth:' Oh, boy... You and Eirika... What am I going to do about you? You seem hell-bent on throwing away your lives in this conflict. *'Natasha:' ...Oh, I see... I always become a liability in battle. All I do is cause you worry and concern. *'Seth:' You're always the first to race into battle to heal an injured person. Do you know what the others have started calling you? *'Natasha:' ...They're calling me names? *'Seth:' They've taken to calling you "the healing spirit." *'Natasha:' ...A healing spirit? Oh, no... I'm far from it. Why, I-- *'Seth:' ...When you first joined us, I was not sure I could trust my life to you. You're from Grado, and we've seen the treacheries of which they are capable. But I've watched you, and I know now that I was wrong. I'm grateful for the kindness and compassion that you've showed us all. My men are right. You are a healing spirit, sent to rejuvenate us all. We're fortunate to have you as our friend. *'Natasha:' ...Friend...? *'Seth:' More than a friend. You are an irreplaceable asset to our cause. *'Natasha:' Oh, my... I'm sorry... ...Please, return to the battle. And may you be guided to safety. *'Seth:' ...Sister Natasha... If I am injured, I will not be reckless. I will race to your side. And I know that you will take care of me when that happens. *'Natasha:' Y-yes, of course I will! Oh, but...I hope that it doesn't. A Support *'Natasha:' General Seth. *'Seth:' Sister Natasha. How are you? *'Natasha:' Well, thank you. And you? *'Seth:' Yes, I'm fine. But it's only because you've been beside me as I've fought. You were always the one to heal my broken body. *'Natasha:' You have that wrong, General. You're the one constantly rescuing me. When I'm surrounded by enemies, when I'm separated from the others... *'Seth:' Sister Natasha... Do you plan on returning to Grado someday? *'Natasha:' ...Yes. I must return to the temple. Our people need my services. *'Seth:' Is that...what you really want? *'Natasha:' ...General Seth... *'Seth:' Could anything sway you to stay in Renais instead? *'Natasha:' ... General Seth, what are you... *'Seth:' ... I'm sorry. I'm-- I'll be more direct. Sister Natasha... When this war is over would you...come live with me? *'Natasha:' Oh! But, Seth... I'm a cleric. I'm sworn never to... *'Seth:' I know you're a cleric. You've given your life over to a divine calling. But would the Everlasting not smile upon the love shared by its creations? *'Natasha:' ...Seth, I-- Yes, I believe so. *'Seth:' I vow upon the sacred oaths you have sworn that I will make you happy. *'Natasha:' Seth... I hope you keep that promise. I'll wait for you until this war is finally at an end. *'Seth:' I will keep my promise, Natasha. I will. With Franz C Support *'Franz:' Sister Natasha. *'Natasha:' Hello, Franz. How are you doing? *'Franz:' I'm doing fine, thank you. Everything is fine. And you look like you're doing well, too. I'm relieved. *'Natasha:' Yes, but it's all thanks to everyone's care and concern, really. I'm grateful for all the attention everyone has paid to my safety. That goes for you, too, Franz. *'Franz:' Oh, pshaw, Sister Natasha. I am just a pawn, really. I don't do much... *'Natasha:' You are too modest, Franz. I'm telling you the truth. *'Franz:' Thank you. *'Natasha:' By the way, that's a very interesting satchel you have. *'Franz:' Huh? *'Natasha:' It's not military issue, is it? I haven't seen any of the other cavaliers carrying one like it. *'Franz:' Oh, this old thing? To tell you the truth, I made it myself. *'Natasha:' Really? *'Franz:' Yes. This pouch holds a skin of water, and this pocket is for food. There's also a pocket for herbs... I can find everything very quickly. Oh, and I've also fixed it so that it won't shake about while I'm riding. It's easy to carry on one shoulder or sling over both. And it goes with everything. *'Natasha:' That's nice! You're so handy. *'Franz:' Thank you. It's...probably my only redeeming trait. Uh... Would you like one? I can make one for you. *'Natasha:' Really? That would be wonderful. But...are you sure? *'Franz:' Yes, of course. No problem. *'Natasha:' Thank you, Franz. B Support *'Natasha:' Franz. That satchel you made me is ingenious. Really. *'Franz:' Really? Good... I made yours more lightweight than the one I made myself. *'Natasha:' Thank you so much. I'll cherish it. Oh, ouch! *'Franz:' Hn!? Sister Natasha, are you all right? What's wrong?! *'Natasha:' My hair... *'Franz:' Oh... Your hair's gotten pinched in your clip. *'Natasha:' Ow... *'Franz:' Oh, don't move. Let me help you. *'Natasha:' Thank you. ... *'Franz:' ...... *'Natasha:' ......... *'Franz:' Got it. *'Natasha:' Thank you so much. *'Franz:' But your hair's still... Ah, I know. Hold on a moment. Let...me...see... *'Natasha:' Hm? *'Franz:' Ah. Here it is. *'Natasha:' A comb...? *'Franz:' Your hair is messed up. Would you like me to fix it? *'Natasha:' Yes, please. But where did you get that comb... *'Franz:' Excuse me for a moment. ...... *'Franz:' *'Natasha:' ...... *'Franz:' ...This comb is a memento of my mother. *'Natasha:' Your...mother...? *'Franz:' Yes. See, when I left home, I was afraid of something bad happening. So I thought I'd take this comb with me as a good-luck charm. I usually keep it in front of the portrait of my mother Forde painted. *'Natasha:' I see... *'Franz:' Yes... ... ...... There! All done. *'Natasha:' Um...... It looks good. Much better than when I do it myself... Franz, you truly are a remarkably handy person. When you're near me, I find myself comforted by your presence. *'Franz:' Don't be silly. The pleasure's mine. *'Natasha:' No, I mean it. Thank you. I hope that this marks the beginning of a long friendship. *'Franz:' As do I, milady. As do I. A Support *'Natasha:' You're holding up beautifully. *'Franz:' Oh, no, Sister Natasha. I'm still such an amateur... *'Natasha:' You're serious and focused, Franz. You grow stronger every day, and you're sure to be a wonderful knight! *'Franz:' Thank you... But I've never excelled in either the spear or sword, and I'm a small man. I'm not much when compared to the likes of our other men. *'Natasha:' There are many types of knights. Some are strong, some are swift, and others are intelligent. You possess a wonderful talent that no other man can match. *'Franz:' Me...? *'Natasha:' Yes. You have a pure heart. It is stronger than any spear, and it possesses its own brand of power. You should have more confidence. *'Franz:' Sister Natasha... ...... A...pure heart... Thank you very much. I'll take your words to heart and try to be more confident. *'Natasha:' That's good. *'Franz:' Oh, by the way. Here you go... *'Natasha:' Hm? Oh, that's-- *'Franz:' Yes, it's my mother's comb. I would like it if you chose to keep it with you. *'Natasha:' Franz... *'Franz:' I've let myself believe that it protected me from harm. Now, I would like to believe that it protects you, too... *'Natasha:' ... Franz, I can't. This is something you should keep. *'Franz:' Sister Natasha? *'Natasha:' You took this comb because you believed your mother was protecting you. This comb embodies all your memories of and feelings for your mother. It should remain in your hands. That's where it belongs. *'Franz:' Sister Natasha... *'Natasha:' But I do thank you... It is a remarkably tender gesture. I'm very happy. ... Franz... The only reason I fight on with confidence is because you are with me. *'Franz:' Well...that's just not true. *'Natasha:' No, I'm serious. You see, for me, you are the person who makes me feel... Well, strong. Strong and confident. Your presence is better than a good-luck charm or anything else. I hope that you and I spend more time together, fighting for this just cause. *'Franz:' Yes! Thank you for all your kind words. I certainly hope so, too. *'Natasha:' Together, let's restore peace to all countries, not just Renais and Grado. *'Franz:' Yes, Sister Natasha. It is a noble cause, and we will bring victory! *'Natasha:' Then let's fight. For victory and for friendship. *'Franz:' Yes, my lady! With Joshua C Support *'Joshua:' Hey, I've been hearing good things about you lately. Everyone's real happy you've been helping to heal them. *'Natasha:' Really? That's nice to hear. I do what little I can, but I'm glad if I've been helpful. *'Joshua:' Oh, you have been, rest assured. You don't just mend flesh. Your smile eases all our pain. So, I may have lost our bet... but everything seems to have turned out for the best, right? *'Natasha:' Joshua... I just do what I can to help and to stay out of everyone's way. *'Joshua:' I'm just saying, you've saved a lot of lives out there. We've got other healers, I know, but you're more than that. You're special. I may be the most cynical of our lot, but even I can see that. *'Natasha:' Joshua... You're far too kind. *'Joshua:' Don't be so humble. You deserve the praise. *'Natasha:' If...if you say so. *'Joshua:' Well, I do. So keep it up. *'Natasha:' I'll do what I can. *'Joshua:' ...Nice smile. B Support *'Natasha:' Oh! Aaaaaah!!! *'Joshua:' Watch out! Nngh!! An arrow!? Did someone set up a trap for us? Or is there someone here? An archer? Where is he? *'Natasha:' Joshua! You saved me. Thank goodness you were near. *'Joshua:' Yeah, well... I just happened to be in the neighborhood is all. *'Natasha:' You make light of it, but I truly appreciate that you were nearby. *'Joshua:' Well, uh... Are you all right? *'Natasha:' I'm fine, thank you. But it's only thanks to you, Joshua. You saved me. I'll try to be more attentive to my surroundings. *'Joshua:' Yeah, well... It's not always easy, you know? Especially when you're working. You concentrate pretty hard when you're doing your healing thing. Just focus on your work, and I'll keep an eye on you. Sound fair? *'Natasha:' Oh, no... I couldn't ask you to spend all your time protecting me. *'Joshua:' What, you don't want me to? *'Natasha:' It's not that at all! I rather like-- ... Um, never mind. *'Joshua:' ...... Say, you want to make a bet? *'Natasha:' Another...bet? Right here? In the middle of this battlefield? What did you intend to bet on this time? *'Joshua:' That you're gonna fall for me, sooner or later. *'Natasha:' What!? *'Joshua:' I'm betting yes, personally. *'Natasha:' Oh... This isn't the time for jokes... I-I just don't know. *'Joshua:' Hey, don't go running off! Sigh... I wasn't even joking... A Support *'Joshua:' Ouch... *'Natasha:' Joshua, are you all right? Do you need medical atten-- *'Joshua:' Natasha, how did you get here so quickly? *'Natasha:' ...... I just...happened to be in the neighborhood. Are you hurt? *'Joshua:' Ugh. Yeah... But it's only a scratch. Still, if you could...take care of it. Please? *'Natasha:' Yes... ...... *'Joshua:' ...... *'Natasha:' ...... ...All done. *'Joshua:' Thanks. ...... Say, Natasha. Want to make a bet? *'Natasha:' On what? If this is another of your little jokes, I-- *'Joshua:' Will I make you happy? That's what we'll bet on. Are you in, or what? *'Natasha:' What? *'Joshua:' That's everything I've got. I can't up the ante any more. So how about it? Are you in? *'Natasha:' Are you...serious? *'Joshua:' Look into my eyes, and decide for yourself. *'Natasha:' ...... I... *'Joshua:' "I serve the people," is that it? Listen, does it make any difference if you serve them in Grado or Renais? You can come with me. It'll work out, you'll see. I'll make it work. *'Natasha:' Joshua... *'Joshua:' Natasha. *'Natasha:' ...... ...... I will... *'Joshua:' ...... *'Natasha:' ...... accept your wager. *'Joshua:' You will? *'Natasha:' What I'm betting is my future. My happiness. *'Joshua:' Natasha... ... I can't afford to lose this one. *'Natasha:' You're right... And I hope from the bottom of my heart that you win. *'Joshua:' Don't worry. In a pinch, I never lose. Well, I mean, I lose sometimes. But not this time! *'Natasha:' At least...you won our last bet. *'Joshua:' Hm? Oh! Oh, yeah... That you'd fall for me. *'Natasha:' ... *'Joshua:' ...That was easy. This bet, this is going to be a tough one. I'm gonna have to work at it. But knowing that I've won one bet already, at least I've got that. *'Natasha:' This war is terrible...but at least it brought us together. With Knoll C Support *'Natasha:' Master Knoll... *'Knoll:' I know you... You're Natasha, from the temple. *'Natasha:' Yes. I remember seeing you many times back in Grado. But this is the first time we've ever actually spoken. *'Knoll:' I don't know what it is, but clerics and mages seem to be like oil and water. And we mages can be an enigmatic bunch at times. Shadowy and sinister... Or at least, that's how I've always imagined you clerics saw us. *'Natasha:' Oh, no! I never—Well, no. You're right. We had few dealings with the mages. But that's in the past. I have a question for you, Master Knoll. *'Knoll:' I think I can guess. It's about the Sacred Stones and Prince Lyon, is it? *'Natasha:' It is. My mentor died...trying to warn us about the threat our Sacred Stone posed. I want to know the truth. What is Emperor Vigarde up to? What is Prince Lyon's role in this? *'Knoll:' There are as many truths out there as there are people to tell them. Perhaps it's best simply to choose the truth with which you are most comfortable. *'Natasha:' ...... *'Knoll:' In the eyes of your mentor, I would imagine we must have seemed quite evil. He imagined our magical studies using the Sacred Stone were sacrilege. I suspect he quite loathed the ancient magics he called "dark." *'Natasha:' You're wrong... My mentor wasn't like that at all! And isn't this war the direct result of all your dark magic research? *'Knoll:' ...... *'Natasha:' ...... *'Knoll:' Hm... Well, I suppose you are right about that. Your magic stems from faith in the unknowable, the divine presence. In contrast, dark magic stems from knowledge, from understanding. We distrust what we do not understand, and we strive to know the unknowable. Perhaps our disciplines truly are incompatible. *'Natasha:' ...... B Support *'Knoll:' ...Our researches ended in miserable failure. Grado's Sacred Stone was shattered. Prince Lyon, corrupted... And this whole tragedy that unfolds around us even now. It's true. We mages have triggered this age's greatest calamity. *'Natasha:' But why? What was it all for? What did you hope to accomplish with the power of the Sacred Stone? *'Knoll:' All Prince Lyon wanted was to help people...and we are his servants. *'Natasha:' Help people? *'Knoll:' We read of a spell entitled the time shear. It causes, in effect, a hole in time. This spell warps time, punches a hole through cause and effect. *'Natasha:' ...... *'Knoll:' We lack the knowledge to reproduce this ancient spell today. Prince Lyon, however, was convinced that we could unravel its secret. He felt we could use it to predict—and even prevent—future events. *'Natasha:' ...Prevent...the future? *'Knoll:' Oh, we dedicated years to studying this spell. You see, the greater the disaster, the farther it sends ripples through time. We learned to read these ripples from the future, hoping to save lives. If we could know when a disaster would strike, we could evacuate people. We could save millions of lives. *'Natasha:' But... It seems so, so blasphemous. That worldly creatures should take control of fate, it-- *'Knoll:' Are you saying that, knowing the future, we should do nothing? We should simply allow people to die in order to preserve "fate"? *'Natasha:' I... *'Knoll:' I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound hostile. Prince Lyon himself was troubled by these same doubts, you see. But we pressed on with our studies. We felt it was our duty, in the interest of all Grado's people. *'Natasha:' ...... *'Knoll:' Perhaps we were bitter that we receive no credit for aiding Grado. That we receive no accolades for our research, for the benefit it brings. I do not know. But we pressed on, nonetheless. The misconceptions linking the ancient magics to "evil" die hard and slow. Prince Lyon sought to change that. He wanted, as we all wanted, to prove that our magic had good uses. *'Natasha:' Prince Lyon would never-- *'Knoll:' With our aid, Prince Lyon predicted a great storm rising in the south. He barred ships from leaving port, and, oh, how the people complained. But the storm came, and the seas raged. We saved countless lives. And Prince Lyon cared not at all if the people loved him for it. He only wanted them to be safe. *'Natasha:' ...... *'Knoll:' And now, I see it all so clearly. All our research amounts to nothing. All I can do now is lament our hunger for knowledge. Our greed. A Support *'Natasha:' Master Knoll... *'Knoll:' ...Still have questions, do you? I have told you all that I know. *'Natasha:' I'm not sure you did. You said that you could see...ripples of future disasters, is that it? And the greater the disaster, the more clearly you could read it? Does that mean you saw something? Some tremendous disaster to come? *'Knoll:' ...... *'Natasha:' And in knowing about the disaster, Lyon thought he could prevent it. Could he have... Was he studying the Sacred Stone to find a way to prevent this disaster? *'Knoll:' And what will you do, now that you know this, too? Haven't you called such knowledge blasphemous? *'Natasha:' I...don't know what to do. If my mentor were here, I think he might be able to guide me. But I'm still so inexperienced. I feel lost in this dilemma. *'Knoll:' ...... *'Natasha:' But how can I not act on this? If I do nothing, knowing that something terrible will happen... If I could have helped... I... I don't know what to do. *'Knoll:' ...Within five years, half of Grado will be destroyed. *'Natasha:' Destroyed? *'Knoll:' In the southern half of the continent, there will be a terrible quake. The ground will shake violently. The earth will crack open wide. Cities will fall. Fields will burn in the earth's hot blood. Few will survive. This is what we have foreseen. *'Natasha:' How—How can this-- *'Knoll:' I advise you to leave Grado. You might be able to escape the disaster if you head north to Renais or Frelia. *'Natasha:' No... I can't do that. When this disaster strikes, people will need help and healing. If I could help them even a little by staying behind... *'Knoll:' You would willingly risk certain death to save a handful of people? *'Natasha:' If I died serving Grado, I would have no regrets, Master Knoll. Thank you for sharing this. I will make the most of this knowledge. *'Knoll:' ... Spoken like a true cleric. You would drop everything without hesitation just to help others. This is the difference between mages and priests. Knowledge versus sacrifice. Perhaps you might allow me to join you when the time comes... *'Natasha:' Master Knoll? *'Knoll:' If I am to honor Prince Lyon's intentions, I cannot flee this. I am not sure how best I can help, but I do not want anyone to die. Not if, by my action, I can save them. *'Natasha:' I understand how you feel, Master Knoll... Let our strengths be united, then, for the common good. With Cormag C Support *'Cormag:' Oh, great. Perfect timing. You're a priestess, aren't you? *'Natasha:' Y-yes. I am. How may I-- *'Cormag:' Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry here. Uh, could you heal this little guy for me? *'Natasha:' Heal...who? Do you mean that kitten? *'Cormag:' Yeah, what's the matter? Can't you do kittens? *'Natasha:' No, that's not it. It's just, I was a little surprised to-- *'Cormag:' Whatever. Doesn't matter. If you can heal him, hop to it! *'Natasha:' Oh, yes... Sorry. ... There. He should be fine now. Aren't you a lucky little kitty? This sweet man saved you! *'Cormag:' Sweet man? Me? Heh. Lady, you don't know me. But thanks for saving him. *'Natasha:' Not at all. I couldn't let the little guy suffer. *'Cormag:' The name's Cormag. I'm glad I ran into you. *'Natasha:' I'm just glad I could help. My name is Natasha. *'Cormag:' Well, I owe you one for saving the cat. If you need any help, just call out, and I'll be here. *'Natasha:' I shall remember that, Cormag. B Support *'Cormag:' Hey, it's Natasha, right? *'Natasha:' Yes, that's right. How is the kitty doing? *'Cormag:' I took him back to his mother. I figured he belonged back with his mom. *'Natasha:' I agree. *'Cormag:' How about you? Where are your parents in all this? *'Natasha:' I haven't seen them since I joined the clerical order. We would write, but it's been a while since I heard from them. I wonder how they are. I've been worried about them. *'Cormag:' Are you from Grado, Natasha? *'Natasha:' Yes, I am. *'Cormag:' I thought so! You know what? That's where I'm from, too! Where were you born? I'm from the south myself. *'Natasha:' I was born in a village near the Renais border. *'Cormag:' Ah, well, you've got nothing to worry about then. When I joined the army, I was stationed near the border. Worst thing you've got to worry about there is bandits. *'Natasha:' Really? That's so good to hear. Thank you for telling me that. I get so worried. *'Cormag:' Ah, there. That's a nice smile you've got there. Cheers me up just looking at it, it does. Don't worry too much about your parents, Natasha. *'Natasha:' I won't, Cormag. And thank you. I mean it. A Support *'Natasha:' ...Hello, Cormag. *'Cormag:' What's the matter? You've got your gloomy face on again. *'Natasha:' Doesn't this all get hard for you? *'Cormag:' This what? *'Natasha:' ... Ever since this started, we've been fighting nothing but Grado soldiers. These are our countrymen. Our families... *'Cormag:' ...... *'Natasha:' Every battle we win, I see only how many casualties we've caused. I'm a healer, but to win this, I must turn my back on my countrymen. I have to let them suffer, when all I want to do is help them. But... *'Cormag:' ...But what? *'Natasha:' Grado is responsible for all of this. Our homeland... Grado has caused so many deaths now. We have no choice but to fight. *'Cormag:' Ah. You see it now. That's the sad irony of the battlefield. I ride a wyvern and use my spear to bring low men who should be my allies. We each joined this cause in hopes of bringing Grado to its senses. Our country has set the world on its ear, and it's up to us to right things. *'Natasha:' I suppose... *'Cormag:' ... You know something, Natasha? You should never be ashamed of the fact that you're from Grado. You have no debt to pay, no burden of guilt to bear. Grado was once a magnificent country. Do what you can to restore that glory. It took only a handful of men to turn Grado down the wrong path, but perhaps a mere handful of soldiers can set things right again. *'Natasha:' I understand, Cormag. I'll do what I know to be right, no matter what. I feel like a heavy fog has been lifted from my heart. Thank you. *'Cormag:' Ah, I just wanted to see that lovely smile on your face again. You and me, we've got lots to talk about, I think. Let's do this again. *'Natasha:' I'd love to. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts